Carta a Eren
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Quizás fuera poco o mucho, ella en ese momento no lo sabía, pero de algo si estaba segura, si tuviera que volver a escribir la carta, lo haría. No sabía si sería bien recibida o no, lo único que esperaba era que llegara, que lo que plasmó con su puño y letra llegará. A veces decir lo siento, no es tan fácil.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **Carta a Eren.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One Shot.**_

* * *

 ** _1 semana después de la captura de la mujer titán._**

Habían pasado solo unos pocos días luego de la captura del titán hembra, Eren se había recuperado por fin del esfuerzo al cual fue sometido.

Había peleado contra _Annie._ Había esperado cualquier cosa, menos _luchar contra ella._

No podía decir que fueran grandes amigos, quizás tampoco que eran amigos, pero sin duda alguna _él la quería._

Enterarse que Annie era la persona que se escondía detrás del titán femenino, lo destrozó en gran manera.

Quizás no eran los mejores amigos.

Quizás ella no lo estimaba.

Pero él sí que la consideraba una amiga, o quizás más.

Luchar contra Annie fue algo completamente doloroso, hacer el bien era su objetivo, pero luchar contra un ser querido, le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. La traición de la rubia lo había hecho sufrir, sufrió por no entender sus motivos, sufrió al enterarse que la única que podía decirles la verdad, estaba completamente protegida por una especie de cristal, sufrió por saber que no escucharía un _Lo siento, Eren_ de su parte.

Quizás le iba a tomar mucho tiempo esperar por su regreso, pero esperaría, lo haría por _ella._

Para poder escuchar sus razones, para poder escuchar sus temores, para poder saber el motivo de sus actos, para no juzgarla fuertemente.

La repentina voz de Armin y Mikasa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, poniendo su mejor cara los recibió, Armin entró a la pequeña habitación, seguido de una muy enfadada Mikasa, Eren se sorprendió de que la chica estuviera molesta, intento hablar, pero la voz del chico se lo interrumpió.

—Hemos entrado al dormitorio de Annie. –Susurro el chico. –Hemos encontrado algo que quizás te interese.

—Yo.. –Balbuceó el chico, Mikasa tomó la palabra rápidamente.

—Yo les dije que no te interesaría nada de esa traidora. –Sentenció la pelinegra fulminando con la mirada al rubio. Armin ni se inmuto.

—De todas formas, es para ti Eren. –Mencionó ofreciéndole una carta. –La encontramos en uno de sus mesones, creo y me parece justo que la leas. –Dijo esta vez viendo fijamente a Mikasa. –Tienes derecho de hacerlo, nadie la reviso, decidimos que la leyeras tú primeramente.

Eren quien veía sin habla el enfrentamiento de miradas que se tenían sus dos amigos, tomó la carta rápidamente antes de que Mikasa la tomara, con un gesto los invito a salir de la habitación, Armin salió sin queja alguna, sin embargo Mikasa estaba renuente, no quería salir, quería saber que era lo que estaba escrito en ese pedazo de papel.

No era tonta, sabía que eran miles de mentiras, no permitiría que nadie dañara a Eren, _a la persona que ama._

—Puedes salir tu también, Mikasa.

—Quiero saber lo que dice esa carta. –Mencionó con la vista fija en el papel. –No me iré hasta qu…

—No necesito tu ayuda para leerla, es algo que seguramente debo leer solo yo. Retírate por favor.

Mikasa quiso protestar, pero le bastó con una mirada del chico para darse cuenta que no debía hacerlo, murmurando por lo bajo, salió de la habitación.

Eren lo pensó mucho para abrir la carta, nunca se hubiese esperado que Annie dejara algo así para él.

 _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

No eran los mejores amigos, ni mucho menos súper amigos, eran solo conocidos.

Conocidos que compartieron mucho y a la vez nada.

Rompiendo el mínimo sello que tenía y desdoblando el papel que se encontraba en este, se encontró con una escritura limpia y perfecta. Asegurándose que la puerta estuviera cerrada, tomó asiento y empezó a leer lo que se encontraba en el papel.

 _._

 ** _Para: Eren Jaeger_**

Sé que debe ser algo sumamente raro para ti el que yo te escriba esto, quizás lo sea para todos, pero necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Es como una especie de expiación o algo similar.

No tengo palabras para poder decir lo que siento justo en estos momentos, solo sé que necesito desahogarme y creo que eres una buena opción.

Quizás se lea un poco hipócrita, pero de verdad… _Lo siento._

No puedo contarte a fondo sobre mis motivos o razones para hacer lo que hice, y sé que no tiene justificación, por mis malas acciones murieron muchas personas inocentes y me siento jodidamente mal.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque tenía que regresar, lo había prometido.

Cuando peleamos en el bosque de los gigantes, cuando, por un momento me reconociste, fue algo que me dolió. ¿Sabes? Somos dos jóvenes que hemos sobrevivido en un mundo cruel, y creo que te estaba considerando como un amigo. Lo siento por matar a tus compañeros de escuadrón, lo siento por causarte ese sufrimiento, lo siento por romper algo en ti.

Perdón por engañarte, perdón por mis malas acciones.

Sé que es difícil creerme, pero este arrepentimiento es verdadero, quizás nuevamente tenga que enfrentarme a ti, y no sé cual sea el resultado, quizás yo te lleve conmigo como se me fue dicho, quizás tu seas el que gane, ya veremos lo que pasara.

La cosa es que, espero que a pesar de que la ciudad se encuentre en ruinas, y que llegue el frío de un repentino invierno a tu vida, puedas mantenerte, lo que viene es difícil, sé que lo será.

Gracias por compartir lo poco y a la vez mucho. Gracias por mostrar interés en mis técnicas de combate, espero que algún día te sean de ayuda.

No sé si esto te llegara, o si seré capaz de entregártela, pero espero de todo corazón que, si en algún momento llegas a leer esto, puedas entender algo.

Los humanos no somos perfectos, y a veces tenemos deberes o normas que nos rigen, si hubiese sido por mí, nunca hubiera hecho esto.

Espero puedas seguir adelante, Eren. Te dejo esta pequeña _Myosotis secunda_ , espero sepas cual es su significado.

Lo he dicho mucho ¿no? Perdón, Eren. Espero que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y que sea lo mejor.

 ** _Atte: Annie Leonhardt._**

 _._

Eren revisó el pequeño sobre encontrándose con la flor antes mencionada, la agarro con cuidado y la depositó en un pequeño sobre plástico.

El sabia el significado de esa flor, el aceptaba sus disculpas.

—Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente, Annie. –Susurro al vacío. –Quiero escuchar tu voz una vez más. –Sonrió tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada. –Me han llegado, y aunque la ciudad se encuentre en ruinas, la seguiré viendo hermosa, aunque lleve mucho tiempo esperando, te prometo que aquí estaré, no te olvidare.

.

.

.

En la oscuridad de un sótano, dentro de un extraño cristal que había resistido los duros golpes, se encontraba ella, tan tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado.

Armin la veía en un completo silencio.

-¿Qué tenías que decirle, Annie? –Preguntó como si la chica pudiera escucharlo. – ¿Te habías arrepentido anteriormente de tus errores? Le he entregado la carta, ¿sabes? –sonrió tristemente. –Espero le dijeras algo verdaderamente importante. –Dijo para luego marcharse.

No hubo ningún cambio según él, según lo que había visto.

Pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo que paso, pues a simple vista no se veía, el camino de lágrimas que había en ese momento en el rostro de la rubia.

Porque de algún modo lo sabía, de algún modo Annie supo que había llegado.

 _Le habían llegado sus sentimientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 _Hola, paso nuevamente dejando un aporte al fandom de Shingeki No Kyojin. Verdaderamente no pensé que subiría dos historias seguidas._

 _Dejo el interrogante porque no sé si le dé una continuación._

 _Espero los simpatizantes del EreAnnie se sientan a gusto con lo que han leído._

 _Esto era algo que tenia, siempre he pensado que Annie no fue, ni quiso ser la malvada sin corazón, la rubia tiene su kokoro e-e y me imagine que, a ella le dolió enfrentarse con cada uno de los que estuvieron con ella. Me centre más en ella y Eren porque, me gustan Askadnksdnj –Grito fangirl- JAJAJAJA._

 _ ***Myosotis secunda:**_ _Mejor conocida como ''No me olvides'' es una flor de color azul muy bonita, según el lenguaje de las flores, si te regalan un ''No me olvides'' significa ''Verdadera amistad'' o el ''Amor Eterno''_

 _¿Merece reviews? Mi Dios, espero que si u-u_

 _Espero nos leamos pronto._

 _Gracias infinitas a los que leyeron esta historia, saludos~ RosseValderrey._

 _._

 _._


End file.
